Talk:Big Surf Island Pack
Island Map So many people go to google, looking for the Island map. what they find is actually false. I am posting this 2 days before the island will be released, so forgive me for my tardiness. I have the REAL HIGH RESOLUTION map in partial HD. i hill not give you the image, but I will tell toy to look at the bottom right of the screen in Crash TV Episode 2, and you will see my source... i have already Completed putting it together. My PSN ID is Cullen12345. If you wish to contact me, Mention my burnout wiki. New Trailer Discussion Spoilers? All I have to say with STOP with the teasing, I just can't take it. I was planning on buying a new game soon, and was hoping the island was released at least a week earlier. I'm not sure if I can wait until the 11th. :( Anyways, if you haven't viewed it yet you should. The stunt-grounds on the island look to be amazing. KonigCCX 18:24, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::8 new unlockable cars along with the Carson Dust Storm. hmmm Hunter Olympus Commando unlocked at 50%, Carson Super Annihilator unlocked at 100% & 5 Carbon cars for finding all discoverables/doing all road rules. Also I like how they didn't have the Camo Olympus or Super Annihilator boosting so we didn't know what boost type they are. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::'If you notice, they also let you listen to the engine of the car in 1st person. Someone who knows all the engine noises could figure out what it is.' Babadingldoo 20:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) the first 1st person one is the Dust Storm, 2nd one sounds idk cause it's to quite for me to actually heard it good enough plus it's hard to heard cause the Camo Olympus & Super Annihilator are loud as hell. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] Island Tour Part 2 I guess we should be expecting Part 2 this Thursday huh? (June 4th) :Friday is when most of Criterion's news comes out. But, who knows? Island Price (Leaked) Darn LeMansRacer for getting to it first in the main article. Thread Link. It's not just the price, there's some other things of interest in here too. :I wouldn't believe one thing unless it's coming straight from CG [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well if you would take the time to read, you'd see the price is in an unreleased article. Look here. :Well excuse me for living, I had to bypass that crap site's IP ban to view the link & the the link you just gave me didn't work off of OB (for me anyway) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I hate how a few people on Operationburnout are already complaining about the price for the Island. I mean c'mon, the toys are $12.99 too, and the pack just contains cars! Sure there are nine of them, but Big Surf Island has so much more to offer. It's packed with new discoverables, events, road rules, unique places to explore, 10 new freeburn challenges, '''and' 9 new cars! Personally I think it's a reasonable price, and that we should be lucky it isn't higher. I know you're browsing their forums at the moment KBABZ, what do you think? :I have said this before, if BSI price is $14.99 or below & you complain then you need to be shot in the head & dragged behind an Extreme Hot Rod [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Wow an IP ban LeMans 00:34, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The price isn't a problem really, Game developers have gotta eat too you know LeMans 01:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :'I know, it's like: You can pay $13 for 9 cars, or you can pay $13 for 9 cars and a new section of the city. And it seems like people were complaining less for the toys. Probably because the $13 one is the value pack and people were like "This is a good deal!".' Babadingldoo 01:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::I guess people need stuff to complain about, makes me sick >_> [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was about to type something about complaining about complaining. And then I realized that I'd be complaining about complaining about complaining. Deep stuff. Remember I don't complain I rant [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 02:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I was expecting a much higher price than £10. I thought it would be more like £15. What does annoy me is that 13 '''dollars' is actually only 9 pounds, so US gets a better price by a whole one pound! Smudger13talk 08:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Vehicles This looks to be the final list. 1. Carson Dust Storm (Available from the start) 2. Carson SuperTurbo (Dust Storm Burning Route) 3. Olympus Governor (50% License Completion?) 4. Annihilator Street Rod (100% License completion) 5. Overall Road Rule reward 6. ' 500/500 Completed Freeburn Challenge reward' 7. ' Billboard reward' 8. Smash reward 9. Super Jump reward It seems like Criterion is counting the SuperTurbo towards the overall list, but does anyone think that there is an unannounced 500/500 challenge reward car? They said in the Island Tour Part 2 that they would like to "reward" us, but that could mean many things. :Merge the road rules together, I think we'll get a car for beating all 24 rules not a car for beating each 12.[[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Put the rules together and change one to 500/500 LeMans 16:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Okay then, I guess that makes sense. I never thought of this, but I hope they do a BSI Raj-in Turbo, like the new olympus. How sweet would that be. Smudger13talk 16:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) '''Nakamura Rai-Jin Twin-Turbo' Boost Type: Speed is ideal, but the Rai-Jin could definitely be a stunt car, or even aggression with added armor plating. (Hey we, have the Olympus Governor don't we?) Speed: 8-9 Boost: 10 Strength: 3-5 How to Unlock: Complete all 500 Freeburn Challenges. Description Big arse spoiler+new boost system+japenese vynils = Rai-Jin TT Smudger13talk 16:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You know, I should add the option of Switchable (Speed & Stunt) and Locked boost types are open for the TT. Also, picture the new Rai-Jin's bodywork looking like this. :How hard would you laugh if; ::You get home ::Download Island ::Complete 10 challenges quickly ::Unlock something EXACTLY like that photo :It would be funny Smudger13talk 16:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Island Stunt Run You know, I just noticed something while watching the Island Tour Part 2. When the Olympus Governor is showcased in a stunt run, the target score clearly says 1,440,000 points. I wonder if this is even the Island's score limit, or if targets will be even higher by the time you complete your License. :1.4 mil? Not to difficult, but Criterion is definitely not catering to the casual player in this case. ::I can already hear the complaining from the sucky Stunt Runers [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Does anyone really belive that 1.4 mill is gonna be hard on '''BIG SURF ISLAND'. Imagine the 800flatspin/4barrel roll/4sec air time you could get on one jump! Smudger13talk 19:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Mulitplier X50 +Air(2) +Flatspin(8) +Barrel Roll(10) +Mega Jump [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 19:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I still haven't got the x40 achivement. I think i can wait another couple of days before I get it ;) Smudger13talk 19:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Development That sucks that CG want the island to be a paid content. They should have release the new BP game with added BSI. --OveReAction 12:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC)